Dirty Sunshine
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: COWRITTEN WITH WANDA WISH! [CosmoxWanda] How long can you last when someone you love is telling you things you don't want to hear?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't forget to review, it'd make us both happy:P**

* * *

Wanda felt bad: she really did. She hated disappointing her husband: the feeling of him not being pleased with her, because of something she did made her want to vomit. And no matter how hard she tried; she could never concentrate on anything when the person she loved most in this world was angry with her. She bit her lip, and tried to gain composure, before letting out another attempt to get him to understand.

"Cosmo, I'm sorry, but I just didn't have –"

"But Wanda! You promised." Cosmo pouted at her, frowning like a child.

Wanda sighed. She was too busy that day cleaning up another 'super/extreme' wish that Timmy had made without a second thought of how it would affect others, she couldn't get the time to make Cosmo his cheese pudding. Cosmo liked the pudding she made by hand much better than the stuff he poofed up. It confused Wanda, because it was the same ingredients, but Wanda liked to think that it was because she had made it that he favoured it.

"Cosmo, I didn't have anytime. I can make you some right now, quickly though? How about that?" She tried to calm him down.

She saw the flicker of happiness in his eyes, before his eyes filled with disappointment again. "Wanda, you broke the promise… and you can't make the pudding fast. You take sooooo looooong!"

"Well Cosmo, I can always try to make it tomorrow." Wanda pushed down the anger slowly building up inside her. If it was anyone's fault, it was Timmy's, but if you wanted to get deeper, ultimately it was Cosmo's fault – he was the one with the boneheaded idea to wish another 'super' wish. He had no right to start blaming her for not having enough time to make his stupid pudding.

"No, now I don't want any pudding from _you_!" Cosmo let out a huff, crossed his arms, and stuck his nose in the air.

Wanda's mouth dropped, and the anger began to just flow through her veins, rearing its evil head in her like a dragon ready to strike at a moment's notice.

And that moment was now.

"How dare you!" she hissed. His head shot back down, and he looked into her eyes surprised. "Cosmo, I wasn't able to make your stupid pudding, because of you!"

"Me?" Cosmo asked, his eyes wide. He was slowly becoming just as angry.

"Yes, you! You're the one who suggested that Timmy-" she began to imitate Cosmo, very poorly, but she didn't care one little bit. " 'don't make it such an _ordinary_ wish Timmy! Make it a suuuppperrrr wish!'"

Cosmo scowled at her, his wife, who was making fun of him. She's not supposed to make fun of him, or his ideas – she was supposed to love him! "You're not supposed to make fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you, I'm telling you that it's your fault you don't have cheese pudding!" Wanda fired back.

Cosmo stuck his tongue out at her, before yelling back, "Well you're cheese pudding SUCKS!"

Wanda floated back in surprise, before floating up to Cosmo, her face reddened slightly with anger. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "Well maybe you should someone_ else_ to make your dumb pudding!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Cosmo yelled at the top of his lungs, before poofing out of the castle, leaving Wanda in the kitchen alone.

It was silent, the moment Cosmo left. Her heavy breathing slowly settled down to gentle sobbing, as she floated down to stand on the kitchen floor, and leaned against the wall kitchen. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, and softly crying into them. She hadn't meant those things. He had just gotten her so angry.

And now, she regretted every word.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter was written by Wanda Wish, and she wants to apologize for the wait! But don't worry - it's well worth it :P:P**

* * *

"We had a fight, Mama."

Five simple words, but they caused a large grin to spread over the face of Mama Cosma.

Five little words uttered by the fairy on her doorstep, but they were worth more to her than pure gold. "Oh, poor Cosmo. Come in and tell your Mama all about what that horrible Wanda did."

There was a time when Cosmo would have offered some kind of defence at this. She's not horrible. I love her. But now the thought didn't even enter his head. He let his mother lead him to the couch and offer him an 'I strongly dislike Wanda' cookie. As she watched Cosmo take a large bite from his biscuit, Mama Cosma asked sympathetically, "What did she do this time?"

"She broke a promise," said Cosmo with a sigh.

"Oh, Cosmo," said Mama Cosma. "I told you she was horrible. What did she break her promise about?"

"She said she'd make me her special cheese pudding, the one that's really yummy when she makes it herself. But she never did."

"It's because she's lazy, Cosmo. It's like I keep on telling you. She doesn't really care about you at all."

"Yes Mama," replied Cosmo automatically.

"If she did love you, she wouldn't want to see you so miserable. She would have made the effort to make you what you wanted, and to make you happy."

"Yeah, she would have," agreed Cosmo, taking another cookie.

"Or at least, she would have let you eat some of it."

Cosmo brought the half eaten cookie from his mouth and looked at his mother curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe she made the pudding and ate it herself," said Mama Cosma, examining her nails.

"You mean, Wanda lied to me about not making it?"

"I'm sure she didn't Cosmo," assured Mama Cosma insincerely. "Not if she really loves you."

"But she doesn't really love me?" Cosmo looked to his mother to see if this was the right answer.

Mama Cosma looked up at Cosmo and gave a smug smile and nod. "Well look at the facts, Cosmo. Wanda had plenty of time to make that pudding for you."

"Yeah, she did. She wasn't doing anything important," said Cosmo, forgetting about the catastrophic wish he had encouraged Timmy into making.

"And we both know how much fatter Wanda is lately, don't we Cosmo?"

"Yeah, we do," he agreed, his anger rising. "It's because she eats everything nice that I want. She's selfish and mean and fat! Right?"

Mama Cosma indulged herself in a self-satisfied smile before saying, "Yes Cosmo. That's exactly right."

She watched as Cosmo bunched his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Before you go home, Cosmo, and tell Wanda exactly how horrible she is, possibly mentioning divorce, I have cheese pudding in the oven. It's just the way you like it."

Cosmo's face changed into a joyful smile and he flew quickly into his mother's kitchen. As soon as he was gone, Mama Cosma flew over to her phone and dialled in a number she'd had memorized for just this moment.

"Hello?" said a confident, self-absorbed voice on the other end of the line.

"Juliet Mike? This is Mike Charlie."

"You know, I have a real problem with these code names," complained the voice on the phone. "Are they truly necessary? And if so, could I not have had a name that truly reflects my inner and outer-"

"Just shut up," snapped Mama Cosma. "The eagle has landed. The snake is in the grass."

There was a confused silence from the other end of the phone. "What?"

"Just get over to Wanda's house and do your thing!" shouted Mama Cosma. She quickly caught her breath as she realised how loud she had been and glanced nervously at the kitchen. Thankfully Cosmo was too involved in his pudding to pay attention to anything else, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I see," said the phone on the voice, cocky once more. "Fear not Mama Cosma, I shall be there in a moment to claim back my love, for I, Juandiss-"

"Yes, good, just get over there!" hissed Mama Cosmo, cutting him off. "I have my sons life to save."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy! This one's by moi ;)**

* * *

Back and forth. 

Wanda was pacing. She paced when she was worried, when she was angry, when she was waiting, when she was feeling guilty. But tonight, she was feeling all four.

Wanda glanced over at the alarm clock on their bedroom nightstand. It blinked back angry, fiery red numbers – it was almost one in the morning. She could feel her body begin to wear down. After a day like today, she needed her sleep. Perhaps even more sleep. But she couldn't go to bed, not without making amends with Cosmo. So she continued to pace – back and forth, back and forth like a robot, waiting for someone to turn her off with a simple switch.

But before she knew it, she felt hot tears, rolling down her cheeks. She could hear her own sobs, bouncing off the floor where she had collapsed, and back into her ears. She took slow, deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. Cosmo was going to come back – he always did. And when he did, they would kiss and make up, letting all of their earlier remarks fall away, leaving only their love to support them.

Warm hands wrapped around her form. Cosmo came back, she smiled to herself. Strong arms picked her up, and gently placed her on their bed. She wiped away her tears from her cheeks with the backs of her hands, before opening her pink eyes, smiling.

"Hello my love."

"Juandissimo!" Wanda yelped in surprised, and she nearly fell off the bed. But his strong arms stopped her from falling, and placed her back on her bed. She backed away from him, moving up closer to the headboard of the bed. Her knees tucked into her torso, and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"My love, I am here in your time of need." He said, flexing his muscles, and dramatically ripping his shirt apart repeatedly.

Wanda shook her head, her hair already out of her normal bun, and falling around her shoulders. They stuck to her lips and wet cheeks because of her tears, as she shook her head. "No, no, Juandissimo, you have to leave. Cosmo will be back any minute, and you're just going to bring up another fight."

"Cosmo," Juandissimo practically spat his name out of his mouth with hatred. "Cosmo is not worthy of your beauty and love." He perked up with his next statement: "But, I, my beautiful Wanda, am worthy of your love, your beauty, your everything." Again, he ended his turn with a dramatic ripping of his shirt.

Wanda sniffed back her tears, and tucked a piece of pink hair behind her ear. She poofed from her bed, to in front of her dresser mirror. She wiped away the rest of her lingering tears, and began to attempt to make herself look presentable for when Cosmo came back. Maybe if Wanda just ignored him, Juandissimo would just go away. But Juandissimo appeared behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. Before she could protest, he began to knead her tense shoulders. Wanda's open mouth slowly closed, as well as her eyes, and she felt her body turn completely into goo in his hands. "Oh my God…" she moaned, her head leaning back.

"You are so tense, my love. You are over-working your body – and you are under appreciated. Come to me, let me love you. I will treat you like the beautiful woman you are…" his voice became deeper, huskier, as he leaned closer to her ear. She turned to attempt to resist him, to remind him that she was deeply in love with Cosmo, when his lips met hers. He took control immediately, deepening the kiss. It wasn't like Cosmo's sweet, tender kisses. He was urgent, and demanding. He was just like she remembered.

She began to turn in Juandissimo's arms, her hands out in front of her, ready to push him away, and poof him into some ugly animal for taking advantage of her while she was weak. Her hands were just about to push him away, when she felt another presence in the room, and heard a voice.

"Wanda, I –"

Wanda pushed Juandissimo away more roughly than she had planned, and looked over. Cosmo stared at her, shock and hurt in his eyes. Tears were welling up, and threw his hand out, angrily pointing at the two of them. "So this is why you broke your promise!" he cried out.

Wanda shook her head, pushing away her hair away face urgently. "Cosmo, no, it's not what-"

"No!" he screamed. Wanda took a step back from him in shock. Cosmo had never raised his voice at her like this. She watched him, as he continued to point at herself and Juandissimo in anger. "No more lying! Don't you lie to me!" his breath was uneven and heavy, as he stepped closer to her.

Wanda stood still, frozen in her spot. Cosmo was closer than close to her; she could feel his body heat against her skin. He looked her dead in the eye, when he said quietly, with regret lingering in his voice, "I want a divorce."

He was gone when the shock lifted from her body. Her hot tears were rolling down her cheeks, off her jawbone, and onto the floor, where she was on all fours. Her stomach was doing flips; she wanted to throw up. This couldn't be happening. Sure, things had been kind of rough for them the past few months, but they could get through it. They always did.

She pushed herself up onto her ankles, trying to steady her stomach. She looked around and noticed Juandissimo had left. She gave herself a pitiful scoff. Of course he had.

She picked herself up on the floor, moving over into the bathroom. She leaned over the sink, coughing, trying to keep her stomach down. She breathed slowly, looking at herself in the mirror. But she broke down again, the tears rushing from her eyes. Cosmo wasn't coming back. Cosmo wasn't going to poof into their bathroom, pick her up, and tell her that she was being silly for thinking he was going to leave her. He wasn't going to tell her that everything would be okay. She fell to the floor, and leaned against the sink, sobbing into her knees. She was alone. Without Cosmo, she didn't know what to do with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Yo yo yo, Wanda Wish here with the next chapter. I just had to get it to you ASAP. Even though I don't have the mad writing skills of MoreThanACrush, it's not to shabby. So enjoy, and please review!**

---

When Mama Cosma opened the door, she was more than a little surprised to see Juandissimo. "What are you doing here? I only just sent you to Wanda!"

"Mama Cosma, I work quickly. No woman can resist me for long."

She gasped, hardly daring to believe he could come with such good news.

"So then…it's working?"

"We will hear the rustle of divorce papers anytime soon."

"A divorce? Already?" said Mama Cosma gleefully, clapping her hands together with delight.

"Si," said Juandissimo. "I heard Cosmo say it myself. He poofed in on Wanda kissing me and finally realised she did not love him."

"I knew she'd stray at the first opportunity," said Mama Cosma victoriously. "But we can't celebrate yet. Not until they both sign on the dotted line."

"I am so close to having my Wanda, we cannot let Cosmo change his mind," said Juandissimo determinedly.

Mama Cosma was about to say something, when they both froze at the sound of a poof.

"Cosmo!" gasped Mama Cosma. "Quick, get out of here! Get back to Wanda! And just leave Cosmo to me."

---

Wanda replayed the kiss with Juandissimo over and over in her head. She constantly berated herself; why hadn't she pushed him away sooner? Why had she been so stupid and let him kiss her in the first place? And why oh why hadn't she made more of an effort to stop him?

The only thing replaying itself more in her mind than Juandissimo's kiss were Cosmo's words. "I want a divorce." She could still feel his eyes locked with hers as he said that horrible sentence. It hurt to think about it too much, so whenever the pain got to bad she would revert to Juandissimo's kiss, and start mentally abusing herself again. This happy cycle was broken only when she heard someone poof into the room. She looked up with a wild hope it was Cosmo, only to be disappointed with the sight of Juandissimo.

"What do you want?" she asked viciously, her hands curling into fists without her even realising it.

"To see how you are," he answered. "I am very sorry about your divorce."

"No you're not!" sneered Wanda.

Juandissimo shrugged in a way that said 'Ah, it is true', then watched as Wanda began to pace.

"You seem upset," he said.

"Yes, I'm upset!" Wanda snapped. "My husband wants to leave me and it's all your fault!"

Juandissimo sighed and shook his head. "Is it truly?"

"Of course it is," said Wanda angrily. She paced a while longer before hesitating and looking at him. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Juandissimo assumed a patient and wise expression, as if preparing to explain the most obvious thing in the world. "Perhaps it is not I who caused it. Perhaps I merely triggered it, and it was bound to happen all along."

"That's ridiculous," said Wanda with a frown and an annoyed shake of her head.

"Is it truly, Wanda? Does not Cosmo often wish you two were not married? Does he not look at other women? Is he not disrespectful of your feelings?"

"He doesn't mean it," said Wanda, repeating the line she so often told herself.

"But what about before, when he found us together? He should have given you a chance to explain yourself. He was obviously just looking for a way out. I just happened to be it." He moved forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Wanda snapped, and Juandissimo backed off. However, he continued to watch her.

"He says such insensitive things about you, Wanda. Such hurtful things. You cannot pretend you are not affected by that."

"It's not…he doesn't mean…" Suddenly Wanda stopped pacing and looked up at Juandissimo. "How do you know he says those things?"

Juandissimo didn't flicker an eyelid, but inside he was frantic.

"It is not a secret that your marriage is going through trouble, Wanda," he said calmly. "With the way Cosmo shoots his mouth off, the whole of Fairy World knows." He inwardly sighed with relief at Wanda's obvious and miserable acceptance of what he had said. She knew better than anyone that Cosmo rarely thought before he spoke. He used this moment where her guard was down to move closer to her. "They all know he does not love you, Wanda," he whispered. "They all know you deserve better than him." Wanda closed her eyes and turned away, hugging herself, and Juandissimo lessened the distance even more, trailing a hand down her arm and making her shiver.

"Someone better…like me."

"No…" protested Wanda weakly, hugging herself tighter. "No…Cosmo is…"

"Cosmo is worthless!" said Juandissimo, more forcefully than he had intended. "Cosmo is gone! Cosmo is divorcing you! Cosmo is leaving you behind, Wanda, and he is leaving you all alone!"

The tears that had been so close to the surface recently finally managed to slide down her face. She felt Juandissimo coming ever so closer behind her and was about to order him away, when she felt his strong arms encircling her.

"But perhaps, mi amour, it need not be so alone?"

Wanda tried to sniff back her tears as she felt a sense of security and protection in the warm hold. She closed her eyes and felt herself become lost in the embrace. But then suddenly her eyes snapped open. What was she doing? Making exactly the same mistakes that had gotten her into this mess in the first place! She was about to force Juandissimo to let her go when suddenly she didn't need to. He had already released her and was floating a more reasonable distance away.

"I will be back, Wanda," he said, before raising his wand and poofing away. As he did, he couldn't help but smirk at the confused, lost look on Wanda's face. That was Juandissimo's style. Always leave them wanting more.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Now you get to look forward to the next, wonderful chapter by Wanda Wish!**

* * *

"Mama?"

"What is it my Cosmo-lo-lo?"

Cosmo pulled away from his mother's shoulder and let out a hiccup, as he wiped away his tears from his cheeks. He sniffed, before asking, "What's a divorce?"

Mama Cosma was shocked. This wasn't what she had expected. Cosmo could have just said that he wanted a divorce from Wanda because he had heard that it was what you said when you were angry with the one you 'loved'. So she hesitated. It was obvious to her that she had two choices: she could lie, and say that divorce was something completely different than what it actually is, or she could tell him the truth and trust that Cosmo was just having a lapse in memory.

"It's…" Mama Cosma looked into Cosmo's green eyes, that glistened with his tears. "… It's how you break a marriage, so you're not married any more." She cursed herself for not being able to be stronger in the innocent eyes of her son. She was supposed to be used to lying to him.

Cosmo frowned, and straightened up. "But Mama… I don't want to do that…"

Mama Cosma began to panic. "But Cosmo, she hurt you. She cheated on you with her ex-boyfriend… she's not going to stop, and she's probably done it before. We've been through this Cosmo, she's an evil person."

"But…" Cosmo shook his head. "She was nice to me…"

Mama Cosma's panic rose, and she quickly pulled her son back in her arms. She glanced around the kitchen, soothing him, attempting to get him back on her side. Curse that Wanda girl, stealing her son away like that. Wanda was going to keep her claws in him for as long as possible, is the conclusion Mama Cosma came up with. "Cosmo, you're in denial… it's okay… everything will be better in the morning when you sign the divorce papers…"

LINE

Wanda's knees were tucked in close to her chest. Her bottom lip trembled, as the tears streamed freely down her pale face. She hugged her knees in, as she sat down on the windowsill, looking out into the sunrise. It was beautiful, and colourful – two things Wanda had no desire to feel or think about at that moment. She leaned her head on the white edge of the sill, moving more into the corner of the window. She licked her lips, and tasted the salty tears that had rested on her lips.

She was fingering her wedding ring. She slowly turned it in a circle, while pulling it off and back onto her finger. She still couldn't believe this was happening. As the sun began to rise up over the far hills of Dimsdale, one thought ran through her head:

How was she going to tell Timmy?

LINE

Cosmo sat alone in his room. His feet dangled over the edge of his window, and he looked down at the grass below. When he looked up at the sunrise over Fairy World, he could see the different colours. But it wasn't what he was thinking about.

Wanda kissing Juandissimo; her lips against someone else's lips – Cosmo just couldn't handle it. Tears dripped down his cheeks. But they weren't his normal, wailing tears that he usually did if someone left him. These were quiet tears.

Suddenly, Cosmo felt a stabbing pain his chest, and he drew in a sharp intake of breath and his hands flew to the windowsill to steady himself. He frowned at his chest, rubbing the spot over his heart where he had felt the pain. He had never felt something like that before. What was it? Cosmo looked back out to the sunset, and a hiccup escaped his lips. Was his heart breaking?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note (Wanda Wish)-** It's alive! People may have believed this story was dead (us included), but a bout of creativity struck and Chpter 6 is done and ready for you to read!

---

A life without Wanda.

That's what divorce meant. And isn't that what his mother had always told him he wanted? But somehow, deep down, Cosmo just didn't think that was right. Yes, Wanda was sometimes all the horrible things his mother said she was, and yes, she had kissed Juandissimo. But the thought of divorcing her was one that didn't sit comfortably with him. He was still in love with her, no matter how much he or his mother tried to convince him he wasn't.

But when was he ever right about anything? Never. He needed other people to tell him what was right, and that's what his mother was doing. She knew what was best for him. All she'd ever wanted was for him to be happy. So if that was true, why was he feeling so miserable now?

_Wanda_ whispered his mother's voice in his head. She had driven into him the fact that every negative feeling he had, he had because of his selfish, cheating wife.

But there was still a small quiet voice in his head that said that wasn't right. He wasn't quite sure _what_ wasn't right, but every time he tried to make himself believe Wanda was the source of all his problems, the voice was there, quietly suggesting otherwise.

Cosmo groaned and put his head in his hands. He'd never been more confused in his life.

---

When Timmy woke up that morning, the first thing he noticed after he sat up was Wanda sitting at his window.

"Wanda?" he asked hesitantly. Why would she risk being seen so blatantly, and why would she sit staring out the window in the first place?

She blinked and seemed to rouse herself out of a deep contemplation. "Hi Timmy," she said, turning to look at him.

"Wanda, have you…have you been crying?"

"No sport," lied Wanda with a small smile.

"Wanda, where's Cosmo?" asked Timmy.

"Cosmo's not going to be around for much longer, kiddo," said Wanda, trying desperately to keep her voice steady.

"Well, why not?" asked Timmy. "Did Jorgen make him stop being a godparent?"

Oh, it was so tempting to lie to him just then. It would be easily believed, and would avoid all kinds of messy questions and painful explanations. But Wanda prided herself in lying as little as possible to her godkids, when the other adults in their lives did all too often.

She opened her mouth to explain about the divorce, but the words stuck painfully in her throat. She closed her mouth and swallowed thickly before looking out the window again. "No," was all she said.

Timmy frowned; he could tell Wanda was upset and that there was something she wasn't telling him. In fact, there was a whole lot she wasn't telling him. Cosmo didn't just disappear everyday, and Wanda didn't just sit at his window looking like an emotional wreck. He jumped down from his bed and moved over to his godmother, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her arm.

"Wanda," he said gently. "Are you okay?"

"No," she answered again, this time with a small, sad smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Do you want a hug?"

Wanda looked at him with an expression of surprise and gratitude. "Yes."

The ten year old moved so he could hug his fairy godparent, and he couldn't help but sense a feeling of overwhelming sadness and confusion. He was about to press her with another question, hoping she might feel calm enough to give him some answers, when he heard a poof in his room. He looked over to the source of the sound, fully expecting to see Cosmo there, but instead he saw a fairy he wasn't expecting at all.

"Juandissimo?" he gasped in astonishment.

"Yes, it is I, Juandissimo Magnifico," he answered, twirling his wand between his fingers. "And I do not think you are needed here any longer, Timothy."

"Huh?" said Timmy.

"I am here now. I can take care of my beloved Wanda."

Timmy looked at Juandissimo like he was crazy. What was he doing here, and why did he think he should be comforting Wanda? Timmy looked at his godmother questioningly, and she nodded in response.

"It's okay Timmy," she said softly. "You can go. I'll be okay."

"But…" Timmy began to protest.

"You heard her. Out." Juandissimo ushered Timmy to the door then quickly flew to the miserable pink-haired fairy at the window.

_There's something funny going on here_ Timmy decided as he watched Juandissimo hold Wanda close and speak softly to her. And he was going to find out what.

As soon as he'd had breakfast, that is.


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy shut the bathroom door, and locked it securely. He tugged on the doorknob once, to make sure it was locked, and then sighed. He was safe for a while from his parents. Thankful it was a Saturday, Timmy opened his mouth, getting ready to call for his godparents, before he stopped. He couldn't call Wanda. Well, he could, but wouldn't that be inconsiderate, which was something that Wanda really wanted him to be?

Timmy sat down on the toilet, and rested his elbows on his knees, his head resting in his hands. Wanda needed a break from…whatever, him, he supposed. So he shouldn't call her and make her explain everything to him. Cosmo was the only other choice he had.

"Cosmo!" Timmy whispered loudly, trying not to attract his parent's attention. He waited a few moments, before Cosmo poofed in front of him, looking just as emotionally drained as Wanda did that morning.

"Yea Timmy?" Cosmo's normally hyper and cheerful voice was now flat.

"Wanda said that you weren't gonna be around for much longer, and she didn't want to tell me why, so that's why I called you, so you could tell me why you're gonna be here for much longer." Timmy took a deep breath and waited.

"We're getting a divorce." 

Timmy heard this, and nearly fell off the bathroom toilet.

---

"My beautiful Wanda, you do not deserve such horrible treatment from such an idiot such as Cosmo." Juandissimo spat out Cosmo's name like dirt. But still, his voice sounded like an angel's to Wanda.

She wanted to wrench herself away from him, away from his embrace, but she couldn't. She couldn't get enough of his loving arms wrapped around her body. He held her like Cosmo used to, back when they were close. They disappeared from Timmy's windowsill, and back into the castle that Wanda once called a home. Now it was a place for all her memories, good ones and bad ones. It just so happened that Wanda had had more bad ones than good lately.

Juandissimo took her hand gently, and led her down the hallway. Her body was on automatic; she followed him like a robot. Her eyes looked at the pictures of her and Cosmo lined up along stairway Juandissimo was leading her up. Each memory flashed through her mind as her eyes settled on them.

She barely noticed when her feet had stopped at the door to her bedroom. Juandissimo opened the door, and gently led her inside. They were to the bed in what seemed to Wanda like hours, when it reality it was mere seconds. Her breath became uneven, as his sat down on her bed, and pulled her closer. His hands were soft to the touch. She closed her eyes, but all she could see was Cosmo's face, as he told her he wanted a divorce. She opened them, just in time to Juandissimo's close, and his lips touch hers. He pulled her in his arms, and she lay in his embrace for forever, until again, Cosmo popped into her head. She didn't want this; Juandissimo. She wanted Cosmo, and he was the only fairy she'd ever want.

She pushed Juandissimo away from her, and shook her head apologetically. She couldn't do it. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "But I love him, I really do. I don't care if he doesn't love me, but I don't think I can ever love anyone else."


	8. Chapter 8

When Juandissimo heard Wanda say those words, he was filled with a mixture of panic and anger. Panic, because if she continued to feel something for Cosmo it would ruin his and Mama Cosma's plans. Anger, because even though she was sitting on a bed being kissed lovingly by the sexiest fairy in Fairy World, she still thought of her bumbling, idiotic husband.

"Wanda, do not think of him," crooned Juandissimo softly, stroking her cheek. "Your feelings are wasted; you can be sure he does not feel the same for you."

"I know, but…" Wanda was cut off by Juandissimo placing a finger over her lips.

"Shh, mi amour. You are ruining the moment."

"I shouldn't even be having this moment," said Wanda, batting his hand away. "I'm a married…" She trailed off, thinking of the divorce. How long would she be a married fairy for? Suddenly she was the one who felt angry; angry at Cosmo for messing with her feelings like this. Who was he to decide that their marriage should just be over? How could he decide something like that, obviously not caring about how it would make her feel? He didn't care about her, so why should she care about what she did? He was probably already chasing after another woman right now without a thought for her.

Juandissimo smiled, seeing the look on Wanda's face. He could see her fury; feel it, almost. Her anger could be cultivated and used against Cosmo, and even her. While he knew he could (and should) be making his move on her, he also knew he had to wait. Now was the perfect moment to strike so Cosmo and Wanda's marriage would be destroyed forever.

"Excuse me Wanda," said Juandissimo, kissing her on the cheek and rising from the bed. "I have to go and…uhm…"

"Uh huh," murmured Wanda with a deep scowl on her face, barely hearing what he said. Juandissimo poofed out into the corridor and brought out his mobile phone, pressing a button for a number he'd had on speed dial for just this moment.

"Hello," answered a voice on the other end.

"Bring Cosmo here now," ordered Juandissimo, not wasting any time. "I've got Wanda in the bedroom, and she's very angry at Cosmo. Now would be a perfect time to…"

"Yes, okay, I get it," snapped Mama Cosma. "There's just one problem."

"What _problem_?"

"I've lost Cosmo."

"You _lost_ him?" hissed Juandissimo. "How can you lose your own son? Now I know where Cosmo inherited his stupidity from."

"Do I have to remind you who came up with this plan?" said Mama Cosma angrily. "And don't get snippy with me just because _your _plans with your stupid girlfriend aren't working."

"If it weren't for you losing Cosmo I would be in there right now and be…"

"That's not my problem," interrupted Mama Cosma coolly. "You'll just have to stall until I can get Cosmo there."

"Just hurry! I've waited almost ten thousand years, Mama Cosma; I can not wait much longer." Without letting her reply he hung up on her, a grim look on her face. Time to keep Wanda remembering how much of an idiot her husband was.

---

"So let me get this straight," said Timmy from his seat on the toilet. "You and Wanda are getting a divorce?"

"Yep, that just about sums it up," answered Cosmo tiredly.

"But why?" asked Timmy. "You two love each other. You two _need_ each other."

"Wanda doesn't love me," said Cosmo bitterly. "And… and I don't love her either."

"Cosmo, that's stupid," said Timmy. "Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true Timmy," said Cosmo. "Why wouldn't I think that?"

"Because it's not true," argued Timmy. "And you shouldn't think that."

"Timmy stop!" shouted Cosmo, clutching his head. "You're confusing me!"

"Who's confusing you?" asked a voice, and both Cosmo and Timmy looked to see Mama Cosma looking on disapprovingly.

"Nobody Mama," answered Cosmo. "I was just talking with Timmy. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you of course," she answered. "You disappeared from our house without even telling me. Your lucky I thought to look here. Which reminds me; what are you doing here Cosmo?" she asked suspiciously.

"Timmy called," answered Cosmo, his voice sounding flat again. "I'm still his godparent and I had to come."

Mama Cosma glared at Timmy; the brat could ruin everything. Looking back to her son, her tone softened as she said, "Come on Cosmo, let's go to your bedroom."

"Why?" asked Cosmo, looking up at her.

"Why? Because…uhm…because if you're moving back home with me, we'll need to pack your things!"

"Oh, right, yeah," said Cosmo sadly.

"Come on then," said Mama Cosma enthusiastically, grabbing her sons hand.

"I wish I could come too," Timmy said quickly, and Mama Cosma scowled at him. However, Cosmo automatically raised his wand and poofed the three of them to outside his and Wanda's bedroom door.

"In we go!" said Mama Cosma cheerily, opening the door and shoving Cosmo inside. His listless eyes opened wide and he gasped at what he saw.

Wanda heard him and pulled away quickly from Juandissimo, who had grabbed her and kissed her hard just before the door opened. She gasped her husbands name in surprise.

"Cosmo!"

"Wanda!"

"Juandissimo!"

"Mama Cosma!"

"Cosmo!"

"Wanda!"

"Juandissimo!"

"Mama Cosma!"

"Rocky!" exclaimed Timmy. Everyone looked at him, and he shrugged and blushed. "It seemed right," he mumbled.

"See, Timmy's gone crazy because of seeing you with him!" accused Cosmo, pointing a finger at Wanda.

"But Cosmo, I'm not…" Timmy began to say before having Mama Cosma's hand clapped across his mouth.

"Well, maybe he'd be more used to seeing affection if you paid attention to me once in a while!"

"Don't make this about me!" yelled Cosmo. "You're the one with your tongue down somebody else's throat! How could you do this again? You're still married to me!"

"Not for long!" Wanda yelled back. "You're divorcing me, remember?"

"Obviously just in time!"

"I'll say! I want that divorce now!"

"Well good!" screamed Cosmo. "Because I want it more!"

"Not as much as me!"

"You're the one cheating!"

"You're the one who never cared!"

While Cosmo and Wanda glared heatedly at each other, Timmy noticed a look pass between Mama Cosma and Juandissimo. It seemed almost triumphant and smug, and it confused the heck out of him. He couldn't see any reason why they would both seem to know each other and share the same feelings; one loved Wanda and hated Cosmo, while the other hated Wanda and loved Cosmo. Pushing it to the back of his mind he turned to his fairy godparents, distraught at their anger.

"Guys, just calm down!" he pleaded. "You know that you still love each other…"

"Does it look like she still loves me?" interrupted Cosmo angrily, pointing to Wanda on the bed with Juandissimo.

"Like you didn't bring this upon yourself," growled Wanda. "You stopped loving me along time ago."

Cosmo choked a little at what she'd said. "That's not true!" he shouted at her. "And if I did then it's your own fault! You're mean and fat and selfish and…and ugly!"

Wanda gasped with shock and hurt and then narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"I want you to get out of here Cosmo," she said. "And don't ever come back."

Cosmo looked shocked and hurt himself before glaring back at her. "Don't worry Wanda, I won't. I wouldn't ever want to." Turning his head haughtily he poofed out of the bedroom, his mother close behind him.

Timmy looked at Wanda, his mouth open with shock. "You…you can't just let him leave Wanda," he said. "You know you still love him. You know he still loves you."

Wanda shook her head and looked at the floor, opening her mouth to say something, but Juandissimo interrupted.

"I think Wanda knows who she loves, Timmy," he said coldly, before raising his wand and poofing the ten year old back out to his room. The he turned to the pink haired fairy still next to him on the bed with a smirk on his face.

"Wanda, mi amour, finally Cosmo is gone and we are alone," said Juandissimo, leaning towards her.

"Don't touch me!" snapped Wanda, and he was shocked to see she was crying. Juandissimo pulled away in surprise as she flew off sobbing. Why, if she had finally ended a relationship with a man she obviously didn't love and who was far inferior to himself, was she so upset?


	9. Chapter 9

The door slammed and the lock clicked. Wanda leaned against the door, slamming the side of her fist into the door again and again. She leaned her tear-soaked face against the door, giving it one last slam with her fist. She turned, trying to get her breath back, but she was too hurt. Her heart felt like it was about to burst inside her chest, and she could barely breathe. She turned around, and slammed the back of her body into the door one more time, before slipping down the door to clutch her knees for life, sitting down on the bathroom floor.

How could he just keep throwing insults at her? Did he not feel anything for her? Or how about anything at all? Her twin sister, the one who hates her almost as much as she loves herself, wouldn't dare say those things about Wanda. Wanda swallowed hard, and realized that she was trembling. Her breath was still uneven and heavy. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn't. His voice, Cosmo's voice, kept running through her head.

_Mean. Fat. Selfish. Ugly._

More tears began to stream down her face, and she buried her head further into her knees. But suddenly, another voice entered her head. Someone had told her she was beautiful. Someone had told her she was the world to him. Someone told her that she was worth something to somebody.

Juandissimo.

Wanda slowly stood up, using the bathroom counter to steady her trembling body. Slowly, she unlocked the bathroom door, and opened it. No one was in front of the door, but when she stuck her head out of the room, she saw Juandissimo coming down the hallway. Here was a fairy, a fairy who despite being pushed away numerous times, stood by her. He stood by her and was always on her side. He never called her horrible names like fat and ugly. He only told her that she was beautiful and she was his world.

She let him take her in his arms, and actually wrapped her own arms around him. She could start over again, forgetting about Cosmo. Cosmo obviously didn't want her anymore. She felt Juandissimo's lips on hers, and she decided to welcome them. Again, she felt him lead her towards her bedroom, and close the door.

This was Wanda's breaking point.

* * *

Cosmo paced in his room. He didn't know whether he was supposed to be angry, or hurt, or sorry for the awful lies to his Wanda. He stopped his pacing, and sat down on his bed in realization. But she wasn't his Wanda anymore. She was never going to be his again, and that thought scared him. He wrapped his arms around himself tightly, and shivered. It really scared him.

It shouldn't, he told himself. It shouldn't because she was the one cheating on him with Juandissimo. She was the one who betrayed him.

But she said that she didn't want him back because of the horrible things he's been saying about her lately; the lies he's told her. Wasn't that what Wanda said in their bedroom? Cosmo didn't used to lie, well not to Wanda. Why did he say those awful things to her? She wasn't mean - she was the nicest fairy he knew. She wasn't fat - she was perfect. She's wasn't selfish - didn't she always put her needs first? Well, other than the pudding thing, but he now that he thought of it, didn't she have to clean up a mess that he and Timmy caused? and she most definitely was not ugly. How could she be, when she was so beautiful?

"Cosmo-lo-lo! I've got the divorce papers! Just sign it where there's an 'x'." Mama Cosma broke the silence by bursting through the doors happily, and thrusting a pen and the papers in front of him.

Before Cosmo could answer, the phone rang. Mama Cosma was too happy to not trust her son to do what he was told, so she reminded him to sign the papers, before she bounced off and answered the phone. As Cosmo stared at the papers in his hand, a memory came back to him.

--flashback--

"Promise me something."

Cosmo could feel her breath on his ear, as she leaned over and whispered in his ear. He stopped watching the priest's mustache move as he began the marriage ceremony, and turned to face his soon-to-be wife. She smiled back at him, and his body filled with warmth as it always did when she smiled at him. He broke away from her sparkling, serious eyes, to glance quickly at her hand intertwining with his. His eyes darted back up to hers.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me. That you'll never hurt me." she whispered.

"I promise." he said, not missing a beat. He paused a second, before asking her, "Promise me something."

"Anything." she answered.

"Promise me that you'll never give up on me." he breathed.

She smiled. He loved that smile. "I promise I will never give up on you Cosmo."

--end of flashback--

"Hel-lo!" Mama Cosma practically sang into the receiver.

"Hello Mama Cosma. Tis I, Juandissimo!" The Spanish voice whispered into the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Mama Cosma asked still delighted with herself and her plan.

Juandissimo looked over, and gently brushed a piece of Wanda's pink hair out of her face. She fell asleep in his arms, probably over come with strong feelings of love for him. He grinned to himself, "because, I believe our plan has worked."

"Yes, I know. Well done, well played. We had to improvise some of it, especially when that kid became involved," at the thought of Timmy, Mama Cosma's eyes glowered, before she remembered that she had won - Cosmo was all hers again. As it should be. "But we won in the end!"

"Si, now we just need to keep them apart so they may sign the divorce papers without a second thought." Juandissimo replied. And he left Mama Cosma without another word, slamming his phone shut.

Cosmo had decided to try and call Wanda - maybe he could still try and work things out with her; forgetting that his mother was on the phone. Cosmo heard his mother hang up the phone after Juandissimo had, and slowly he dropped the phone. His brain began to hurt, as he tried to comprehend this conversation he had just heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Mama Cosma floated cheerily into Cosmo room. Her smile faltered a little as she saw the still unsigned divorce papers.

"What are you waiting for Cosmo?" she asked gently. "Sign them."

"Uhm, Mama, I..."

"You're not having doubts, are you Cosmo?" she asked, her voice a little harder. "You know you have to sign. You know you'll be better off without her. You know you don't love her."

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing Cosmo! Now why haven't you signed!"

Cosmo twisted his hands, looking around as he tried to think. He was so confused; he needed time to think. A lot of time. Something inside him knew it'd be a mistake to sign the divorce papers before he had.

"I just need time!" he shouted.

"Time for what?" Mamma Cosma asked sharply

"Uhm...I just...uhm...well, signing the divorce is so important...I want to do it properly. I want time to practice my signature."

Mama Cosma's expression softened and she smiled at Cosmo.

"Oh Cosmo, of course you do! We're going to want it to look nice so we can frame it and hang it on the wall. You take all the time you need sweetie. But not too long!"

"No Mama," replied Cosmo as his mother left the room with a smile, closing the door behind her. As soon as she had Cosmo sighed and floated to the floor. His thoughts were going all over the place and he had trouble focusing on just one. Taking in a deep breath, he talked to himself. "Just calm down Cosmo. This could be the most important thing you think about in your whole life. You just need to concentrate..." Cosmo groaned and let his head fall into his hands. He couldn't concentrate properly. If only he had Wanda to talk about this with. She'd help him figure it out. But there was no way he could go to her and talk to her now. Not after what they had said to each other. Plus he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow Wanda had slipped further away from him. It was a very distracting and unsettling feeling, and he had a feeling it had something to do with Juandissimo. Juandissimo….

Suddenly Cosmo sat up straight. Juandissimo had been on the phone with his mother! That much he could concentrate on. He remembered they had mentioned something about a plan… What plan? What plan could his mother and Juandissimo have together that could possibly have anything to do with his and Wanda's divorce? Cosmo scrunched his face up, gritting his teeth as the different elements of what he had just thought tried to come together and tell him something. He knew, somehow, they were important and the answer was desperately trying to come together in his head. There it was…no, gone again…wait, there….no…yes, that was it!…no wait…yes…no…yes…

"No!" shouted Cosmo in despair as the fleeting idea vanished from his head. He had been so close to figuring it out! He was starting to get a headache, and he was running out of time before his mother would come back in and make him sign the divorce papers.

"Maybe I should just sign them…" Cosmo said to himself, bringing them closer. After all, he and Wanda had fought worse than they ever had in their whole time of being married. He had even said he would never go back there again. And Wanda had seemed quite happy on the bed with Juandissimo… Cosmo gritted his teeth and picked up the pen. Besides, signing would make his mother happy. But it would also make Juandissimo happy. He didn't want his biggest enemy to be happy. But it _would_ make his mother happy.

_Wait_, Cosmo suddenly thought. _Mama happy…Juandissimo happy…Mama happy…Juandissimo happy…_

"Hmmm," said Cosmo, sucking the end of his pen. "This sure will make a lot of people happy! Now where did Mama say I had to sign?"

---

When Wanda woke up, she felt a pair of strong arms around her. She moved into them with a smile, immediately thinking of Cosmo. But then she woke up a little more and realised that Cosmo's arms had never felt like that. Opening her eyes, she remembered with a jolt both sickening and exciting exactly what had happened. She would probably never lie in Cosmo's arms again. But here were a pair of strong and protective arms that would gladly hold her forever.

"Hello Juandissimo," she said with a smile.

"Hola mi amour," said Juandissimo, smiling back and kissing her gently. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," said Wanda. Then her smile faded and she sighed.

"Wanda, what is wrong?"

"I was just thinking about Timmy," she explained.

"Well do not think about Timmy," said Juandissimo, leaning forward to kiss her again. Wanda gently pushed him away.

"Juandissimo, I think we should talk."

He sighed with frustration. "Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

"About Timmy. I love you, but I'm still his godparent. I can't just leave him…"

"Of course you can not," said Juandissimo, smiling understandingly. "I would not ask you to. I will always be here to help you, and I'll always be there for Timmy. I hope that one day, he may come to consider me as his fairy godfather."

"Oh Juandissimo, thankyou for being so understanding," said Wanda with a smile, hugging him while Juandissimo privately smirked. They kissed again and just as Juandissimo was thinking he could take it somewhere, Wanda pulled away.

"Wanda, what…?"

"Timmy's calling," she said with an apologetic smile. "I have to go to him."

Juandissimo scowled and gritted his teeth as Wanda got out of bed and poofed out of the room. He didn't think the boy would still be such a problem. But surely he would be no problem to get rid of, Juandissimo thought to himself to calm down. He had gotten rid of that green haired idiot; how much harder could a ten-year-old be to deal with?

---

As Wanda reappeared in Timmy's room, she swayed slightly. God, why had that taken so much magic from her? She had poofed out of the fishbowl a million times with…with…

"Wanda, are you okay?" asked Timmy from where he was standing on the floor.

"I'm just fine sport," said Wanda, smiling at him and shaking off that weird feeling. "Now, what do you want?"

"I want to know if you and Cosmo have figured something out yet. I know you guys had a pretty bad fight. But you can still work something out, right?"

"Actually sport, Cosmo and I did sort something out. The divorce. It might be a little difficult for you at first, but it's for the best."

"You mean you guys are divorced already!" cried Timmy in distress.

"Well, not technically," said Wanda. "I still have to sign the papers. I don't know wether Cosmo has or not, but he will soon."

"No he won't," muttered Timmy. "I bet you won't either."

"What was that sport?" asked Wanda.

"Nothing," said Timmy sulkily. "So if you guys are getting divorced…"

"Not if, Timmy. We are."

"Whatever. So _if_ you get divorced, will I see Cosmo again? Who's going to be my godparent?"

"Probably me," said Wanda. "Jorgen wouldn't let C…Cosmo godparent alone."

"You didn't tell me if I'll see him again," said Timmy challengingly.

"Sport, you're not making this easy…" said Wanda, her hands twisting around her wand.

"I think it would be best if Cosmo stayed out of our lives," said a new voice in the conversation, and both looked to see Juandissimo floating next to Wanda.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Timmy asked angrily, glaring at the muscular fairy.

"Timmy, just calm down," said Wanda. "I know that C…C…Cosmo leaving must…must be hard for…you, but you have to get used to the fact he's not going to be around any…anymore."

Timmy watched, the scowl still on his face, as Juandissimo put an arm around Wanda and kissed her soothingly on the cheek.

Wanda smiled at him gratefully and said, "I'm okay." Juandissimo nodded but continued to hold her. Timmy, although he was young, knew from watching his parents, his godparents and his soap operas that Juandissimo had no business holding Wanda like that. Unless…

"I still want to know why he's here," Timmy asked sharply.

"Now Timmy, this might be hard for you to understand, but I love Juandissimo very much, and he's going to be…"

"You love Cosmo!" Timmy shouted, making Wanda gasp before giving him a firm look.

"Timmy, Cosmo's gone! Don't ever mention him again! You're just a ten year old boy who doesn't understand anything!"

Wanda watched as Timmy's eyes filled with tears and immediately felt horrible for what she had said.

"Sport, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that. I love you Timmy, and I'm sorry."

"Wanda, do not worry," said Juandissimo, holding her arm to stop her flying down to her godson. "You are tired and upset. You should go back into the castle and rest."

"Yeah…" said Wanda, not having taken her gaze off Timmy. Juandissimo frowned and pulled Wanda's head to face him.

"And when you are there my love, you will find some papers on the bed side table you should sign."

"Uh huh," said Wanda, her worried eyes wandering back to her sniffing godchild.

Juandissimo frowned again; this would never do. Suddenly he kissed her long and deeply. Timmy, watching them from the floor, gagged and looked away. When the kiss ended, Wanda barely remembered Timmy was there at all.

"You know what you have to do mi amour," whispered Juandissimo. Wanda nodded and poofed into the castle.

Timmy wiped away the last of his tears as he and Juandissimo were left alone in the room.

"I don't know how you got Wanda to think she doesn't love Cosmo anymore, but she's smart. She'll figure out what you've done."

"Oh Timmy, so suspicious," sighed Juandissimo sadly. But then his expression changed to a smirk as he looked at the young boy. "And I did not make Wanda think anything. All I did was help her realise she doesn't love Cosmo anymore."

"But you know that's a lie," said Timmy angrily.

"Is it?" challenged Juandissimo, still smirking. "I have very good evidence to say it's the truth. You heard her yourself; she loves me now. And yes, she is smart. But I do not think she will figure anything out. Not while I am here to offer her… other distractions."

"Yeah, well, there's still Cosmo…" Timmy started to say, but was cut off by a harsh laugh from Juandissimo.

"Please, Timothy. Cosmo? He can barely figure out which way is up."

"Well, you're still not going to get away with this!" said Timmy angrily.

"Wrong," said Juandissimo, indulging himself with a smile, "for two reasons. One; I already have. And two; who is going to stop me?"

"I will!" he exclaimed.

"I do not think so Timmy. I have heard you described recently as…what was it? Oh yes; just a ten year old boy who does not understand anything." Timmy bristled at the comment and gritted his teeth in anger. "Besides," continued Juandissimo. "Very soon, you will not matter at all."

"What do you mean?" asked Timmy slowly, looking distrustfully at the fairy in front of him.

"I have to get Wanda away from here," explained Juandissimo. "It, and you, remind her of things she should not be thinking of. So as soon as the opportunity arrises, I will make sure she is exposed as your Fairy Godparent. Then Jorgen will take her away, you will forget her, and in time, she will forget Cosmo."

"You're going to get rid of _me_!" exclaimed Timmy. "You wouldn't…"

"I would," interrupted Juandissimo. "And I will."

"But…but Wanda loves me!" said Timmy. "She'd be miserable if she lost me as well!"

"Do not flatter yourself," spat Juandissimo. "Wanda will be fine when she loses you. And she will be even better when together, she and I have a godchild of our own."

"I hate you," growled Timmy. "And I'm going to stop you, and I'm going to get my godparents back together. And you were wrong about one thing, Juandissimo," continued Timmy as Juandissimo raised an eyebrow. "Wanda will never forget Cosmo."

"You really think so?" said Juandissimo, his voice dangerously soft. "I'm not sorry to tell you this, but once again you are wrong. Wanda _will_ forget Cosmo, because she _wants_ to forget him. And she will never take him back, not now she knows I am better than him in every way. Now if you'll excuse me, my future wife needs me."

Timmy glared at the fishbowl Juandissimo disappeared into, and continued to glare at it for a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

The black pen slid against the paper, slowly, hesitantly, and came to a quick stop at the edge of the line marked with an 'X'. Cosmo leaned back, and looked at the divorce papers, now signed by him, through blank eyes. What was he supposed to feel? Pain? Sadness? Joy? What? He stacked the papers, having just finished signing the last one, and stared at them in his hands. This was the end of his and Wanda's marriage. They wouldn't be 'Cosmo and Wanda' anymore. They would be forever known as two separate fairies. It was going to be Juandissimo and Wanda now.

He looked around the room, and decided that he'd better get them over to Wanda so she could sign them. He felt his heart tug gently in his chest, as he thought of all the good times they had had. As he raised his wand, deciding that he didn't need his mother to go with him, and was about to poof himself into his and Wanda's old castle, he thought to himself: I still love Wanda. But wouldn't it make so many people happier if they weren't together? He could see that Wanda was happier with Juandissimo. Maybe if he could just talk to her, he could convince her to still stay his friend, because she was really the only true friend he had ever had.

---

Wanda gave Juandissimo an apologetic smile. "Sorry" she said, as she left his strong embrace, and stood up from the couch where they had been sitting together. "Timmy's calling."

Anger rose up in Juandissimo, and he forced a pleasant smile. "Farewell, mi amour. While you are with our godchild, I will go and fetch some things from my house" He kissed her hand, and watched as she smiled and disappeared. His eyes narrowed; this little brat was going to be harder to get rid of then he thought.

---

"What is it sport?" Wanda put on a pleasant smile for Timmy to see when she appeared in his bedroom. But Timmy didn't care about her smile, as much as he cared about Juandissimo breaking up his fairy godparents.

"Wanda, it's Juandissimo. He's trying to break you and Cosmo up so he can have you all to himself, and he plans on taking you away from me, and…"

"Timmy." Wanda interrupted him with the sternest voice she had ever given him. He took a small step back from her as her eyes narrowed. "That is the most preposterous thing I have ever heard! Juandissimo has been trying to help me through this, and it's not his fault that I happen to realise my feelings for him in the process. I-"

"But it's not your feelings! You don't have any for him, you have feelings for Cosmo, and Jaun-"

Again, Wanda interrupted Timmy, sternly. "Timmy, I will not have you saying such mean things about Juandissimo. If this is a way of telling me you're going to miss Cosmo…well I know you're going to miss him. You two were very close."

"Are very close." Timmy muttered, folding his arms across his chest, and rolling his eyes. Wanda ignored him.

"But you have to realize that Cosmo was only permitted to be a godparent because I was with him. There's no way Jorgen will allow him to be a lone godparent. So I'm sorry sport, but you have to stop blaming Juandissimo for this whole mess." She patted him lightly on the head, before giving him a hug. When she pulled away, she placed a finger on Timmy's mouth to stop him from saying anything. "Now, I'm going to get myself something from the castle, and then how about you and I spend sometime together?"

She disappeared before Timmy could say anything.

---

Wanda appeared in her kitchen, and her hand flew to her head, trying to stabilise herself. She still wasn't used to only having half the magic as before. When her eyes focused, she saw Cosmo looking at her with deep concern in his eyes.

"Wanda, are you okay?" he asked, worried. Wanda pushed him away from her, and moved to get herself a glass of water.

"I'm fine." She hissed, trying to show him as much of her anger as possible.

"Oh." Cosmo still hadn't gotten used to her being so cold to him, so he swallowed hard, and tried again to be nice to her. "Um, Wanda…I… I brought the papers." He set them on the kitchen table, just as she turned around from the sink.

"Good." She said. "Now we can get this over and done with."


End file.
